Cosmic Shadow
by goddessofsorrow
Summary: Serenity is in for a new advanture after the destriction of her demintion in the fight with chaos. What's this about a brother........


Hi, this is my first fan fiction story ever. I hope you like it. I am not very sure what to do with it as of now. I am also not sure whether it's going to have the character name in English or in Japanese or in other language of the character's origin. Please read and review.

I do not like Usagi or Serena to be a dumb blond or a klutz or short. So I am going to make her smart, elegant, beautiful, graceful, and all those other fancy things. She won't be always like this. There would be other characteristics to her father in the story it will explain more as you read alone.

Summary:

Everything that has happen in sailor moon world has already happened. This is after the fight with chaos. The sailor scouts gave up their life in order for sailor moon to become sailor cosmos and defeat chaos once and for all. Sailor moon seeing this could not destroy chaos completely because it would upset the balance of the universe more then ever. Instead she had send chaos to the deepest and farthest side of the universe in another dimension where every thing is hated so he would not be able to feed on the emotion of those in that dimension. Since everyone and everything there would represent him. That was when the fates sister Fate and Destiny showed up and offered cosmos to go to a new dimension in order for a balance of good and evil to remain equal when life returns and have the sensei to reborn good.

Cosmic Shadow 

-

-

Prologue

"The only way to bring back your friends back is for you to live this dimension." said Fate to the newly born solder of cosmos.

"Isn't there any other way?" asked sailor cosmos.

"No, my child. We had looked into every possible outcome. It is the best and makes sure that they aren't born evil. Because the amount of power you hold with in you even if they were to reborn they would be evil in order for them to balance you." said Destiny in answer to sailor cosmos question.

"Will they remember me? Will I remember them? What will happen in this new dimension that you told me about?" questioned cosmos to her segregated mothers.

"Yes, they will remember you and everything that has happened, but not the fact of your engagement to the earth prince or anything that tie you to him. The prince will remember everything as only found memory." answered Fate.

"You will remember everything that has happened to you in this dimension alone with all you memory of the Silver Millennium. I would like it if you didn't remember them with all the emotion attached to you, but only as found memory." said Destiny.

"But it can not be help since you are the last and final cosmos. As the queen of the stars and the multi universe you are to remember everything even when others do not." side Fate to cosmos.

The girl with silver haired with red, gold, yellow, brown, green, black, blue, and aquaria highlight. She was about 5'7" tall. She was wearing a white sailor uniform with white knee length white boots with silver. On her back is a white cape blowing alone with her hair, which was done in heart shape meatballs on top of her head and the rest falling down to her ankle. On the front of her uniform held a heart shaped locket with eight wings at its side. In the middle of the locket is an eight pointed star each side is of a different color representing her friends, comrade, and guardian. After the white body suit is a silver chain holding a smaller locket with only four wings on its side. Her skirt consisted of two layer the first is a white the second is silver. She were neck is a silver choker with an eight pointed star and in the middle of the star is a gold crescent moon. Her lips were full and dipped with silver and pink lip gloss. Her eyes are silver with hidden crystal blue. On her forehead is a gold eight pointed star held by gold and silver chine. Her hand held white gloves that went up to her elbow in three rings of silver holding it secure. This was sailor cosmos the queen of the stars and the multi universe, daughter to the fates sisters. A gloved hand came up to her eyes for a moment while the other held the cosmos staff. She looked around at the almost all the ruin universe that once was full of live. The city she had protected with her life and in process died countless of times and brought back to life. The place she called home for two different time periods. "I do not wish them to remember this chapter of our life or me more than a very good friend. The same goes for Mamoru. I wish for them to have a normal life where their sole mate will be and them pursuing their dream. I wish them to be happy and live life to their fullest. All thou I wish for my parents to know I am all right and safe. Will it be possible?" said cosmos.

"Very well, if that is what you want so be it." answered Fate.

"The new dimensions that we will be going there you have a twin brother. You will receive most of your memory on the way their and all of it after you complete a few task that will be set out for you once you get there. Also know this that this dimension has a new evil entity like no other you have ever seen." explained Destiny.

"Are you ready my little one for a new advancer?" asked Fate to their daughter.

"Yes." was the small reply from cosmos as the first wave of memory came floating to her.

What dimension are they going? Who is cosmos brother? What happened there? Who or what is this new evil entity?

Find out on the next chapter. Please review and let me know where you think they are going? What they are going to do while there?

Again please review……thanks!


End file.
